


[Podfic] Another Year by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Belly Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro and Keith enjoy a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Another Year by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731402) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 

> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/we7gopZ)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Um59Mr9Mx4g)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [14.0mb/0:15:06]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/skmwdt1m1znioe6/Another_Year_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [14.0mb/0:15:06]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BH-CUXpSfBZ8CvQhnwhiE6OEuouNDa_t)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
